Grand World War
Grand World War is an action-adventure, comedy-drama, romance and anime FanFiction crossover series that focuses on the heroes of the Fate/Apocrypha, Tales of Berseria, Tales of Xillia, Tales of Asteria, D.Gray-man, Soul Eater, Seraph of the End and My Hero Academia verses joining together for the first time, in our universe (2022-23). This crossover is inspired by FanFiction author "Bige1218". It would be dubbed by Studiopolis or Viz Media / Bang Zoom! Entertainment (Los Angeles), and Funimation (Texas) and Licensed by FUNimation Entertainment, and if released in anime television, it will air in 2026. It is also rated T. Voice Cast Note: Most voice actors will respire roles for most characters, while voice actors from Studiopolis or Bang Zoom! Entertainment will acquire new character roles in place of some Funimation voice actors or voice actors I don't like. 2 Voice Actors from Ocean Group (Vancouver), were accepted. Acts of Heroism *Zach Aguilar (Sieg), Ben Pronsky (Siegfried): Sieg / Siegfried / Saber of Black *Cristina Vee: Velvet Crowe *Sam Riegel, Wendee Lee (young): Jude Mathis *Bryce Papenbrook, Kate Higgins (young): Asbel Lhant *Todd Haberkorn, Luci Christian (young): Allen Walker *Laura Bailey: Maka Albarn *Micah Solusod: Yuichiro Hyakuya, Soul "Eater" Evans *Justin Briner, Stephanie Sheh (young): Izuku Midoriya The Association *Erika Harlacher: Jeanne d'Arc / Ruler *Dallas Reid: Sirius *Amber Connor: Laphicet *Laura Bailey: Cheria Barnes *Luci Christian: Lenalee Lee, Ochaco Uraraka, Rita Mordio *N/A: Timcanpy *Maxey Whitehead: Crona Makenshi *Marisha Ray: Summer *Felecia Angelle: Shinoa Hiragi, Toru Hagakure *Sonny Strait: Ragnarok *Faye Mata: Astolfo / Rider of Black *Jalen K. Cassell: Chiron / Archer of Black *Aaron Dismuke: Caules Forvedge Yggdmillennia *Kayli Mills: Fiore Forvedge Yggdmillennia *Erica Lindbeck: Mordred / Saber of Red, Magilou *Patrick Seitz: Kairi Sisigou *Ben Diskin: Rokurou Rangetsu *Monica Rial: Bienfu, Tsubaki Nakatsukasa, Tsuyu Asui *Taliesin Jaffe: Eizen *Erica Mendez: Eleanor Hume *Lauren Landa: Leia Rolando *Matthew Mercer: Alvin, Yuri Lowell *Karen Strassman: Elize Lutus *Erin Fitzgerald: Teepo *Todd Haberkorn: Rowen J. Ilbert, Death the Kid *Dee Bradley Baker: Repede *Yuri Lowenthal: Luke fon Fabre *Cassandra Lee Morris: Sophie Lhant *Jeannie Tirado: Tear Grants *Kara Edwards: Mieu *Kirk Thornton: Jade Curtis *Ian Sinclair, Justin Briner (young): Yu Kanda *Jason Liebrecht: Lavi Bookman Jr. *Quinton Flynn: Howard Link *Eric Vale: Arystar Krory III *Colleen Clinkenbeard: Miranda Lotto, Momo Yaoyorozu *Brittney Karbowski: Timothy Hearst, Black☆Star *Chris Tergliafera: Noise Marie *Jamie Marchi: Elizabeth "Liz" Thompson *Cherami Leigh: Patricia "Patty" Thompson, Mitsuba Sangu *Bryce Papenbrook: Shino Kurohana *Morgan Garrett: Silicy "Spike" Clayborne *Justin Briner: Mikaela Hyakuya *Ian Sinclair: Shiho Kimizuki, Mezo Shoji *Chris Burnett: Yoichi Saotome *Clifford Chapin, Wendee Lee (young): Katsuki Bakugo *David Matranga, Kate Higgins (young): Shoto Todoroki *J. Michael Tatum: Tenya Iida *Justin Cook: Eijiro Kirishima *Brina Palencia: Minoru Mineta *Kyle Phillips: Denki Kaminari *Caitlin Glass: Mina Ashido *Trina Nishimura: Kyoka Jiro *Mike McFarland: Mashirao Ojiro *Christopher Bevins: Hanta Sero *Joel McDonald: Yuga Aoyama *Josh Grelle: Fumikage Tokoyami *Cris George: Rikido Sato *Greg Ayres: Koji Koda Allies *???: Gabriel *Travis Willingham: Gaius *Jessica Straus: Muzét *David Vincent: Richard *Sam Riegel: Flynn Scifo *J. Michael Tatum: Komui Lee *Ricco Fajardo: Bak Chang *Felecia Angelle: For *R Bruce Elliott: Bookman *Christopher Bevins: Johnny Gill *Christopher R. Sabat: Cross Marian, Toshinori Yagi/All Might *Michael McConnohie: Froi Tiedoll *Tia Ballard: Emilia Galmar *Chuck Huber: Dr. Franken Stein *Colleen Clinkenbeard: Marie Mjölnir *Vic Mignogna: Spirit Albarn/Death Scythe *Leah Clark: Blair *Robbie Daymond: Guren Ichinose *Monica Rial: Krul Tepes *Jerry Jewell: Shinya Hiragi *Trina Nishimura: Mito Jujo *Stephanie Sheh: Sayuri Hanayori *Cristina Vee: Shigure Yukimi *Troy Baker: Norito Goshi *Matthew Mercer: Shota Aizawa/Eraser Head *Sonny Strait: President Mic Antagonists *Monica Rial: Fionna, Lero *Max Mittelman: Shiro Kotomine/Shiro Tokisada Amakusa, Shigure Rangetsu *Ray Chase: Artorius Collbrande *Michael Sorich: Nachtigal I. Fenn *Mike McFarland: Van Grants *Jason Liebrecht: The Millennium Earl, Dabi *Travis Willingham: Jules Blake/Bluebeard *Eric Vale: Ferid Bathory, Tomura Shigaraki *Elizabeth Maxwell: Assassin of Red/Semiramis, Archer of Red/Atalanta *Chris Niosi: Lancer of Red/Karna *Austin Tindle: Rider of Red/Achilles, Crowley Eusford *Keith Silverstein: Caster of Red/William Shakespeare *Erica Mendez: Assassin of Black/Jack the Ripper *Darin De Paul: Melchior Mayvin *Michael Sinterniklaas: Oscar Dragonia *Brina Palencia: Teresa Linares *Liam O'Brien: Gilandor Yul Svent *Rachel Robinson: Celsius *Kaiji Tang: Wingul *Ali Hillis: Presa *Kate Higgins: Agria *Patrick Seitz: Jiao *???: *Cherami Leigh: Road Kamelot/Road *Brad Hawkins: Tyki Mikk/Joyd *Josh Keaton (Devit), Joel McDonald (Jasdero): Jasdevi/Bondom *Sonny Strait: Skin Bolic/Wrathra *Monica Rial: Lulu Bell/Lustul *David Matranga: Sheril Kamelot/Desires *Micah Solusod: Wisely Kamelot *???: Turu *???: Judith *???: Naomi *???: Brokko *???: Reggie *???: Lilith *Laura Bailey: Horn Skuld *Faye Mata: Chess Belle *Chuck Huber: Kurogiri *Leah Clark: Himiko Toga *Robert McCollum: Chizome Akaguro/Hero Killer Stain *Fred Tatasciore: Noumu Minor Characters * Movie Characters * Additional Voices * Crew *ADR Studios: Studiopolis, Bang Zoom! Entertainment and Funimation *ADR Directior: ??? *Assistant ADR Director: ??? *ADR Editor: ??? *ADR Scriptwriter: ??? *ADR Spotter: ??? Music Openings # Endings # Story Arcs Introduction Arc: Chapters # Movies # Category:Anime Category:English Dub Category:Fanfiction Category:Bige1218's Ideas Category:Fate Series Category:Tales of Berseria Category:Tales of Xillia Category:My Hero Academia Category:D.Gray-man Category:Soul Eater Category:Seraph of the End Category:Tales Series Category:Tales of Asteria